


Fandom Advent Calendar 2019

by Dark_Puck



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Chrono Trigger, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/pseuds/Dark_Puck
Summary: Shorts and ficlets presented one day at a time, as a sort of Advent Calendar of writing. This will be bouncing across multiple fandoms and will feature some fusions, such as Kingsglaive characters in a Star Wars universe, or even AUs.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Dec 1st - FFXV/Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your ship of Force-sensitive beings is being actively hunted, sometimes you just have to trust in the Force.

All Will Be Well

* * *

"All will be well if we trust in the Force," the kid said.

Tredd exchanged a glance with Axis and sighed. "That hasn't generally worked out well for us, kid," he said, reaching for the hyperdrive controls.

A small hand wrapped around his wrist, with surprising stregnth since she didn't look much older than sixteen. "All will be well," she repeated, her blue eyes holding Tredd fast.

" _Shavit_!"

The expletive from Axis had Tredd whirling in his seat, tearing his wrist free of the girl's hand just in time to see an explosion where the ship hunting them had been.

There were no other ships around.

"All will be well," the kid said again, "if we trust in the Force."

Tredd turned to stare at her, and for the first time noticed the lightning in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tredd still isn't sure how this eerie blonde got on his ship. He just knows she's somehow responsible for the explosion.
> 
> He's right.


	2. Dec 2nd - FFVII Advent Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation in the Lifestream

Mother

* * *

"Loz."

He didn't move -- couldn't if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"Loz."

Who was calling him? He wanted to rest. He was so tired.

" _Loz_."

A female voice. _Mother?_

The voice giggled. "No, Loz. Mother is gone."

 _Sadness_.

"Don't cry, Loz. You can try again."

But Mother was gone.

"There's more out there for you than Mother. Remember how fun it was to play?"

Satisfaction. Speed, fists, being thrown into the air by a woman half his size.

"That's right, Loz. So why don't you go back and try again?"

"Will she play with me?"

"Of course."

"...okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I love the Remnants and I love Loz and it's annoying that Kadaj was the only one who seemed to be redeemed.
> 
> Also Aerith is trolling Tifa from the beyond.


	3. Dec 3rd - FFXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tredd ended his life in Insomnia a traitor. Tredd began his life somewhere else.

Endings and Origins

* * *

The attack came with no warning, in the middle of the night. Tredd woke to the mingled sounds of bullets and screaming; when his mother burst into his room seconds later, he was dressed, half-shod, and struggling to get his other boot on. The boy yelped once when she scooped him up under one arm, then clung to her desperately as she swung the hammer in her other hand. The shutters shattered outward, then she thrust Tredd through into his father's waiting arms.

"No time fer goodbyes," she said, turning away. "Get th' lad safe!"

"Ma!" yelled Tredd as his father ran for the forge. The word was swallowed by a roar as the house went up in flames, illuminating the pair of them. His father let out a blistering oath and ran faster.

They had nearly reached the forge when his father suddenly stumbled. Tredd flew from his arms into the darkened building, rolling until he slammed into the anvil. He looked up to see his father standing lopsided in the doorway, shadowed by the blazing fire behind him.

" _Hide_ ," his father said in an odd, strangled voice, and then pulled the door shut. There was a click, a weird _sliding_ sound, a thud--

And Tredd was alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what I had planned for today! But a bit of something I've been meaning to work on anyway.


	4. Dec 4th -- FFVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men, a car, a moonroof, and a shotgun.

He Drives Me Crazy

* * *

"Will you sit your ass _down?"_

"I will if you drive straight for three seconds," Rufus answered calmly. He could have remained with the Dolsan boy and Elena, or gone with Reno and the Diaz girl, but no. He'd elected to accompany Chatri Suttikul, who admittedly could drive a car.

The problem was he drove like a madman.

And that technically speaking, Rufus had been told to remain with Elena.

"Did you miss the part where they are _shooting at us?"_

"I am _attempting_ to take care of the situation! Now drive straight for _three. Seconds."_

Suttikul snarled in that peculiar way he had when he had no answer, but the car straightened out.

One-one-thousand; Rufus steadied his arm on the roof of the car.

Two-one-thousand; Rufus aimed his shotgun.

Three-one-thousand; Rufus _fired_ , and Chatri jerked the wheel to the right and slammed on the brakes, forcing the car into a spin that tumbled Rufus back inside. Both men watched in the rearview mirror as the pursuing car spun completely out of control, its left front tire shredded.

"I still don't like you," Suttikul growled.

"I don't like you either," Rufus said with a faint smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late. There is no excuse, there is only Pokémon. And four Gigamax Snorlax.
> 
> Yes, we're bringing OCs into the mix, but mostly because I think Rufus and Chatri play well off of each other.


	5. Dec 5th - Chrono Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magus gets introspective while in the guise of the Prophet

Mirror

* * *

Irony, Magus decided, was cruel.

It had been that beast called Lavos that had first sent him 12,576 years into the future — and then, when he had finally acquired the power to destroy that beast, the frog-boy and his meddling friends had interfered, and he had been transported through time again, back to the era of his birth.

And nobody here recognised him.

He supposed he couldn't blame them — after all, when he had been sent to the future, he had only been a boy. Twenty-four years had passed for him, while here... he had been sent to a time before the fool of a queen had decided to summon Lavos.

He had realised instantly that he could turn this to his advantage, and perhaps even prevent the fall of Zeal — not for the sake of the kingdom, but for the sake of his beloved Schala.

Magus closed his eyes.

The hardest part of this charade was not, as he'd anticipated, hiding his scorn for the woman who had once been his mother, the Queen of Zeal. No, the hardest part was dealing with Schala. It had been so _long_ since he'd seen her, and now he was older than her.

It was so hard to see the sadness in her eyes, so hard not to extend an arm to comfort her, to assure her that it would be all right, that he would take care of everything.

He might have given in to the temptation once or twice, had it not been for the suspicious eyes of his younger self watching every move he made. His younger self — Janus, Magus reminded himself; he personally had ceased to be Janus years ago — managed to be at hand almost all the time, with Alfador close behind.

It was only now, with half a lifetime behind him, that Magus realised how lonely and miserable a child he had been, with only his sister and a cat for a friend. But even _that_ realisation was overcome by his disgust and _pity_ for the so-called Enlightened Ones. Truly they were some of the most despicable creatures he had ever seen. So smug, so lazy, so confident in their own superiority, treating the Earthbound Ones worse than animals for the crime of possessing no magic.

Only now could he see as Schala had.

_Schala..._

More and more his thoughts returned to her. She would be the undoing of him, he was certain. Perhaps he should be grateful for Janus and his possessive love, rather than annoyed by it.

_(But to hold her in his arms again might be worth it.)_

Magus turned away from the window, and blinked at the small form in front of him.

Alfador sat there, tail curled around his hind legs as he looked up at him. "Shouldn't you be with your master?" Magus asked, amused.

Alfador mewled, then stood and padded over to twine around Magus' boots.

The Fiendlord felt a small smile come to his lips. Kneeling, he gathered his cat into his arms. "I suppose you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this for LJ several years ago -- the file says 13 Jun 2010, in point of fact **jfc** \-- but i couldn't think of what to write today and thus I slapped this over here. I hope y'all enjoy this 9-year-old sample of writing.


	6. Dec 6th - Kingdom Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with unfucking timelines is that sometimes other time-travelers notice what you're doing.

The Time Warp {Again}

* * *

It's been nearly a year since Lourd woke up with another lifetime's worth of memories, a voice that could be his once his own settled pleading with him _don't let it happen._

He might have dismissed it as a mere nightmare... except, on a whim, he tried to summon the cards, and they came to him.

Lourd's done everything in his power to change the events he foresaw -- but he doesn't know how much of an effect he's having. Yes, he did at least save Ienzo's parents, but is that tiny change enough?

His answer comes in the form of a teal-and-black keyblade striking at him from the shadows.

Yelping, Lourd stumbles to the side, only barely avoiding the blade. He shudders -- _(remembers blue eyes, brown hair, **anger** )_ \-- and looks past the blade to the black-coated wielder with enraged golden eyes.

_Xehanort_ , whispers the memories of his otherself.

"How _dare_ you?" hisses the young Xehanort. "How dare you **change** things! You'll destroy us all!"

The part of him that he thinks of as _Quinze_ sneers at the Keybearer, burying their fear deep, deep, deep. "You already have," he snaps, drawing his rapier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is compliant with neither KHUχ nor Kingdom Hearts III but I don't care. Or I guess I could make it compliant but I don't wanna.


	7. Dec 7th - Sailor Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternal slumber is never eternal, but it doesn't always take a kiss to wake the sleeper...

Eternal Sleep

* * *

He drifted in a dreamless nothingness, only vaguely aware of even existing. Proto-thought came slowly, if at all, as if his mind were somewhere between sleep and death.

But even in his semiconscious state, he could sense power: The giant-but-weak pulse of Metallia and the smaller, stronger beacon that was his Queen; Kunzite's desert sands, Zoisite's snow-capped mountains, Nephrite's star-flecked forests. Further away, flickering like candles, he could sense water, fire, and the weak reflection of the Moon's power. Even further than that, metal.

The forest moved, then was felled. The mountain followed, and lightning grew from nowhere. The metal joined the other candles, and the mountain collapsed. Roses sprang up around him, to be overpowered by the Moon's renewed glow.

The desert blew away, and then one by one, lightning, water, metal, and fire went out. The roses withered, and Metallia's pulse suddenly overwhelmed and merged with Beryl's--

And Jadeite blinked.

He tried to move but couldn't --

> _"I have discovered the identities of the Sailor Senshi!"  
>  "I won't accept your excuses! Now, sleep for eternity!"_

Hatred rolled off him in waves, and the spell encasing him cracked.

He stared in shock -- that was all he _could_ do -- and then he realised that while he had remembered, flickers of water, fire, lightning, and metal had all rekindled.

That power joined with the overwhelming silver of the moon, which then overran Beryl-Metallia--

Jadeite thumped to the floor of Beryl's throne room. Disoriented, he tried to look around only to find he lacked the strength. But he could see a man's body across from him -- a familiar body--

Pink light that stank of the Moon Kingdom surrounded them, and Jadeite panicked.

Magically gathering as much energy from the oncoming rush as he could, he teleported as far as he could from D-Point just as the pink light consumed Beryl's throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look you can't just shove a man in a crystal and say he's gone for good. It just doesn't work that way. And Jadeite deserved better. 
> 
> Shut up yes he did I absolutely refuse to believe that suddenly-shoehorned-in-at-the-last-second misogyny is real. You think a misogynist would _survive_ in Beryl's court?


	8. Dec 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Merovingian's human spies reports in with some... interesting news.

A Little Bird

* * *

The Merovingian looked up as a human was escorted to his balcony in Club Hel. He allowed a smile to cross his face. "Ah, so it is yourself who comes to see me, my little hawk?"

The young man smiled slightly, taking no insult at the possessive. "I wouldn't dare to insult you by using a proxy, _Monsieur le Mérovingien_ ," he said smoothly. His French accent, the Merovingian was pleased to note, was flawless. His ability to charm those he spoke to, as well as his habit of personally delivering his information, was part of what made the Sparrowhawk such a good informant. Alas, he was simply too independent to allow himself to be drawn into the Merovingian's fold.

Soon, he promised himself. The Sparrowhawk loved information above all things, and eventually would find himself in over his head. If he played his cards right, the Merovingian would be there with a rope. As a lifeline, perhaps.... or as a hangman's noose. "You know I have given you passage to my restaurant, _oui_?" he said.

The Sparrowhawk inclined his head. "Yes, _monsieur_ , you have," he agreed. "But since we must meet on your territory regardless, I prefer to remain in the lady's domain." Here, to his utter surprise, the boy bowed slightly at the waist to Persephone.

So, whatever the Sparrowhawk wished to tell him, he also wished Persephone to hear. The Merovingian's eyes flicked briefly to his beautiful wife, then back to the young man. Interesting that he had discerned that the club was hers.

"Very well," the Merovingian acknolwedged. "And what will you ask in return for the information you bring me?"

The young man's smile grew into a grin. "New identity."

The Merovingian sighed like a disappointed patriarch. "Again, Sparrowhawk? You know my price rises every time you abandon your old one."

He was granted a careless shrug in return. "I felt that this was enough to exchange for one."

"And what do you offer, little hawk?"

The grin was now that of a predator, the light in his eyes making him somewhat resemble the bird that he took his true name from. "A Potential."

"Little hawk, Potentials are a dime the dozen."

"This one knits code."

The Merovingian's grip on his drink slackened just the tiniest bit.

"You have proof of this, I trust?" he asked nonchalantly.

The Sparrowhawk reached into his pocket and presented an ordinary fieldmouse. "I can't see code like programs can, _monsieur_ ," he said. "But I suspect that if there is a difference, you would be able to see it."

The Merovingian didn't move; instead it was Persephone who took the tiny creature from him. It huddled in her palm, motionless as she scanned the code. "Yes, I can see it," the lady murmured. "Inexpertly done, but the creature remains functional."

Her eyes met her husband's, and then she returned the fieldmouse to the Sparrowhawk. Only once the animal was out of sight did the Merovingian speak again. "You have done quite well, my little hawk. The price is fair. Do you know more?"

The Sparrowhawk grinned again. "Now you know why I want another identity."

One day, the Merovingian promised himself, the Sparrowhawk would be his alone. "Indeed I do. Jacob, Esau -- take Monseuir l’Épervier to the usual location."

The two men rose from either side of his dais, one with the look of a black man, the other appearing to be of Latino origin. Neither, of course, was truly anything they resembled. He did so pride himself on taking advantage of the sheer _diversity_ the Matrix had to offer. It was wasteful of the Architect to have discarded everything about the first and second Matrix alike.

Still, salvaging everything he could from the rejects of the Nightmare was why he had power now.

As the Sparrowhawk, together with his escorts, descended back into the club proper, Persephone spoke. "If he is not careful, he will end up face-down in an alley with a knife in his back."

"That would be a waste, _bien-amiee_ ," he told her.

Persephone smiled tightly. "Even if that knife belongs to one of your men?"

"It would still be a waste." He allowed her a gentle kiss for her recognition of his whims. "But justified, I think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow is one of my favourite characters to write and absolutely deserves the end Persephone predicts for him.


End file.
